Bowser Shakedown
Bowser Shakedown is the fifth episode of the second season. Teaser After helping a family of Bowsers win a scout to allow them to return to the Delta Quadrant, the Bouteina's crew help the Bowsers fly the shakedown cruise. However, something wrong is about to happen. Summary Act One Relm and Bowser duke it out in a chocolate eating contest, out-eating each other, in which they see many people forfeiting. The people in the audience either root for Relm or for Bowser, although a Lyran and Pronhoulite have been taking up on them. In the final moments, the Pronhoulite is closing in on the top two contestants when they finish with a tie. Relm and Bowser finally agree to have victory decided by a coin toss and Bowser won the Magnetize, a short-range explorer, under the booing of the crowd. However, Relm having destroyed a bed the previous night, she has a reduced second prize to contend with. Act Two Brianna Reiss and Vaebn Mairex go out to the marina eat a romantic dinner with gagh and firewine in one of the marina's yachts, while Annika and Terenar train in ballet themselves, just after seeing the Bowsers leave the hotel to get to the Magnetize. Terenar realizes that his body is quite rigid and Annika makes him stretch both legs and arm, leaving him in pain. The two are beamed back aboard, later followed by the rest of the crew. The Bowsers are getting ready for their shakedown cruise and the Bouteina follows the Magnetize. Act Three The Magnetize was flying at warp 9.2 for three hours and its crew was shaken because the warp coils weren't working properly. Having only a tricorder, Ludwig could only diagnose the problem without fixing it. To this end, Vaebn proceeds to have an entire set of tools replicated and give them an isolinear rod with the replicator programs for the Bowsers to make more if needed. Ludwig then fixes the problem which was a clogged EPS conduit. After fixing the faulty warp coil, they warp to Bethesda Prime so they can test whether the fix was corrected properly. Act Four Bowser asks the science officer, Wendy, to scan the asteroid. The sensor readings tell the Bowsers that the asteroid contains and "something else". Ludwig then realigns the sensors and they can get the sensors to work. Bowser hails the Bouteina to ask the crew to give a service to them: test the holosuite of the ship. Putal gives himself as a volunteer to go on an away mission to test the holosuite. He then starts trying the Bowsers' holodeck, when the holodeck made Putal have a red cap and a plumber suit. He eagerly does his best to complete the course. Act Five Putal, thinking that he was done with the holographic program, was told by Bowser that he wasn't done. He then proceeded to explore further the features of the subsequent courses, and found a few secret locations within the courses, like a flute behind a collapsible plate in the block. And, as he completes the fourth course, he gets five more "lives" to which to go in the holodeck. After completing a number of courses, Bowser forcibly ends the holodeck program but not before giving Putal an isolinear chip containing the program. After Putal returns, both the Magnetize and the go to warp and part ways. External link *Bowser Shakedown on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes